<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Just Reward by fenfyre (Jace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597884">A Just Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre'>fenfyre (Jace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oikawa rewarding his team like a good captain, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa knows how the members of his team like it. But there is only one of them who knows what he likes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Watari Shinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Just Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Monday after their latest victory Oikawa began his routine of thanking his team for their hard work in preparation of and during the match. It was a tradition he had started soon after becoming captain and he liked to think it helped him bond with his team mates. Also to keep them motivated to continue giving their all during both practice and tournaments. Besides it was a good exercise to learn even more intimately just what they liked.</p><p>As always he started with Mattsun. Mattsun who had learned to linger after practise on Monday nights after a game, taking his time to shower and pack his bag until it was only him and Oikawa left in the dressing room. Mattsun who liked to look at Oikawa’s face while he received his reward, sitting back on one of the benches as Oikawa sank down into his lap. Mattsun who liked to splay his warm fingers across Oikawa’s hips and help him move, help him bounce up and down on that cute, thick cock of his. Mattsun who liked to say all kinds of teasing, naughty things and watch Oikawa’s face twist in embarrassed pleasure at being called a greedy little cocksleeve. Mattsun who stroked him off with a tight fist and eagerly lapped up Oikawa’s spent coating his fingers while losing himself and filling his captain with slick seed. Mattsun who mumbled blushing gratitude after they were done and kissed Oikawa so needy and deep he could taste his own seed on that eager tongue.</p><p>Tuesday nights were for Makki to bend over a crate in the equipment room and spread his cheeks for Oikawa. He was always prepared and slick with lube when he was joined by his captain, always biting his lips against the first, pretty moans threatening to spill once Oikawa pushed into him. Makki liked to be praised for his thorough preparation, for his tight body and the willingness with which he opened himself up for his captain. He liked to feel useful and hearing Oikawa moan in pleasure while taking him made him squirm and gasp until he was muffling his cries into the crook of his own arm, clawing at the crate as he shuddered against it. Makki came hardest with Oikawa bent over him, whispering dirty things about how tight his hole was, how much Oikawa enjoyed fucking into him. What a good boy he was for serving his captain so well. Afterwards he would wordlessly wipe his splattered cum from the crate and kiss his captain goodnight, whispering his thanks and his promises to stay useful.</p><p>Watachi preferred to meet before morning practise, early riser that he was. He liked to be taken with his back pressed against the gymnasium wall and his legs wrapped around Oikawa’s pounding hips. Like that he could wind his fingers through silky brown hair and give the occasional tug while muffling his moans right into his captain’s warm neck. Praise was the way to get him as well, to reduce him to a pliant, needy boy giving himself over into Oikawa’s care completely. But where Makki loved to be praised for his body and how good it felt Watachi needed to hear praise about his hard work, his technique and brilliant plays during the last match. It was easy for Oikawa to count those off, to whisper about increasing stamina and brilliant back row setting as he drilled into his libero until he came with a desperate cry between their sweaty bodies. When they were done Watachi was always full of energy. He took on their morning practise with a vigour the rest of the team exchanged knowing glances about once they arrived and began their warm-up.</p><p>The next day Kyoken would mount him in the showers like a feral dog would his bitch in heat. He didn’t even turn off the water, enjoying the beading drops raining down on them as he pushed Oikawa to his knees and slipped behind and into him with quick, greedy movements. Oikawa always had to make sure to take a break to prepare himself before taking his shower on Thursday nights but he didn’t mind. Not when Kyoken grabbed his hips like that and thrust into him as if both their lives depended on it. He never said much, only grunting and snarling as he took his captain rough and deep, landing the occasional wet slap of a palm across one of his cheeks. The echo of the harsh noise being thrown back at them from the tiled shower walls only made him thrust harder until he spilled himself inside Oikawa’s used body. He was the only one of them who went for seconds and Oikawa always spread his legs for him a second time minutes later, bent over one of the benches in the dressing room.</p><p>Iwa-chan was the only one who didn’t claim his reward somewhere in or around the gymnasium before or after practise. Instead he accompanied Oikawa home on Friday nights. He liked the privacy they had when Oikawa’s parents went out for their date night most Fridays, liked the time they could take for each other without the fear of being interrupted at the back of their minds. He liked to spread his friend out on the bed and lavish him with attention for hours and hours, worshipping Oikawa’s body with fingers and lips and tongue. Making him come again and again before even considering to enter him and take his own pleasure. When he finally slipped inside his captain, braced above him with Oikawa’s shaking thighs wrapped around his strong hips, it was slow and sweet until he made Oikawa come on his cock. Then it was deep and passionate, picking up the pace until his captain dragged clipped nails down his back and was babbling pleas for more and for mercy. Iwa-chan never allowed himself to come before Oikawa wasn’t fully spent and pliant underneath him, body limp and accepting his wild thrusts. After he lost himself inside Oikawa’s willing body Iwa-chan cleaned him and settled down next to him in bed, kissing Oikawa until they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Oikawa knew how to reward his team and keep them motivated, how to express his gratitude for all their hard work and make sure each and every one of his most trusted team mates got just what they needed and deserved. He knew what they liked, both on and off the court, and how to cater to each of them specifically.</p><p>But only one of them knew what he needed and liked, how to cater to him and keep him motivated. So whenever Oikawa slowly drifted to sleep, finally having been taken care of after a week of taking care of others, he felt just as satisfied and rewarded as he hoped everyone else did. In the end the entire team, including him, should get what they liked, how they liked it. And if Iwa-chan liked spoiling him as if there was no tomorrow … well, then maybe that was the lucky coincidence they all needed to keep going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a href="https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or my <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre">pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>